Welcome to My Life
by XxCoolLikeFirexX
Summary: Elena was so sick of all the drama in Mystic Falls; she decided to run away to a certain small town in Washington. She planned on living a new life, under the name of Elena McCray. She didn't expect to be in a town full of vampires or finding new love.
1. Welcome to Forks

**I recently read a fanfiction that had the pairing of Eland and Jacob and I thought it was very cute so I wanted to write my own. I already have an idea so let's try this out (: let's hope for the best!**

**Before you read the chapter, you might want to read this. Pretend that the whole Damon-got-bitten-by-a-werewolf thing never happened and Stefan didn't give himself to Klaus. Klaus is still the bad guy (obviously) let's pretend he did something bad though. I don't know… how about he killed Matt or something. I know, that's mean, but honestly I won't need him in the story.**

**The begin might feel rushed because I'm trying to get Elena to Forks as quicky as possible.**

**Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. If I did I would've casted a more attractive Edward (no offence to people who likes Rob Patterson…) And Jacob would have an awesome happy ending, getting the girl of his dreams (; Also Damon and Elena would be together.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

After changing into a red tank top, ripped skinny jeans, and a black vest **(outfit on my profile. I'm trying it out.)**, I ran out of my house and hopped in my car. Damon told me that he had something important to tell me, so I'm going over to the boarding house now. A few days ago Damon told me he loved me. It shocked me so much It only took a couple of minutes to get there, and once I did and got out of my car and pressed the lock button on my set of keys. When I heard the little _click_ noise, I walked up to the door. I opened it quietly and stepped into the house.

"Damon?" I called out, walking into in the hall that leads to the living room. I froze once I got to the living room. Damon and Katherine were kissing. But not just those sweet peck on the lips. It was really intense make out session. "DAMON!"

He looked up from his position and his eyes widened when he saw me standing there. "Elena?" He looked at Katherine then back at me and his eyes widened even more, if that were possible. "No, Elena, it's not what it looks like."

"So you weren't just kissing Katherine?" I asked in disbelief. What did he think I was, stupid?

"Of course we were, sweetie," Katherine said in a mocking sweet voice. Damon glared at her. I turned away, about to run out of the house when Damon was right in my face in a flash, grabbing my arm in his warm hand.

"Elena, don't leave. Please?" He said in a weak voice. I've never heard that emotion seep into his voice before. I ripped my arm out of his grip and glared the meanest glare I could muster up. "Elena, don't. It's you I love. Honestly."

"And I would've believed that a few days ago, when I was stupid to fall for you little mind games. But not anymore, because I never loved you. And I never will." I know that was a bit harsh, but right now I didn't care. Right now, I hated Damon Salvatore. I saw a flash of hurt in Damon's eyes. I gave him one last look before running away. I knew he could have run after me easily, but he didn't. I jumped in my car and slammed the door, speeding all the way home.

Once I got home I made my way into my house and on my couch. I sat there for a good 30 minutes before I really started thinking. And that's when I made my decision. _I had to get out of this town! _I ran up my stairs, taking two steps at a time. I only had limited time before Jenna or Jeremy comes home. I ripped my door open and took out my suitcase out from my closet. I grabbed a couple of shirts and a few pairs of jeans; I was going to get a whole new wardrobe anyways. I picked up my mattress and took out the bag of money I hid underneath there a couple weeks ago, for emergencies only. There's about 500 dollars in the bag, don't ask how I got it. I stuffed all my things inside my suitcase and headed towards my bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste. After I got all my things I left. Before I got to my car, Jeremy walked up to our porch. _Oh crap. _When he saw my suitcase he raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Um, nowhere…" I said. I know pretty pathetic.

"Yeah, 'cause that's why you have the suitcase," he said, pointed at my suitcase.

"I just have to go somewhere. Can you just not tell anyone?" I asked hopefully.

"I will…if you tell me where you're going and why." What a meanie.

"Fine, but you promise you won't tell anyone?" I asked.

"Pinkie promise," he said, holding out his pinkie. I rolled my eyes and connected our pinkies.

"I'm sick of all the drama and all the pain I'm dealing with here in Mystic Falls. I plan on going somewhere in Washington. It's far enough for me to start over."

"Wait, you're going across the country?" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Yes…"

***LINE OF AWESOMENESS!***

After explaining to him over and over again, I finally convinced him to let me leave but I have to call every day and tell him what's going on in my new life. Now, I'm on the plane that's taking me to Washington. I have no idea where in Washington I'm going to stay, but I'll figure that out once I get there. I wanted to stay in a small town because I'm used to them. I dropped my last name and changed it to McCray. I saw it in a newspaper at the air port. Elena McCray. I had to repeat it over and over again to make sure I wouldn't forget the name.

It takes 4 hours and 45 minutes to get to Washington **(Yes I looked it up)** and after an hour into the flight, I fell asleep.

I was woken up by a flight attendant telling me that we were landing and I needed to put my seatbelt on. 30 minutes later, I was in a cab on my way to a town named Forks. Weird…

I looked out my window the whole ride there. Washington is very different from Virginia. It's really wet here. Virginia is normally warm, sometimes chilly. I already missed Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline. I hoped Jeremy didn't tell the others where I fled to. If so, Damon and Stefan would probably be headed towards Washington at this moment. But they don't know _where _in Washington I'm in. I'd be okay if Bonnie knew, maybe Caroline. But anyone else, I would have to kill Jeremy. We passed a sign that read out, '_Welcome to Forks: Population 3,120_'. Well, 3,121 now.

The cab driver pulled into the nearest inn's parking lot and came to a stop. I got out, smiled at the man and gave him his money, then headed to the entrance of the inn. Once I got checked in and in my room, I was so tired I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

My eyes fluttered open from my dreamless sleep and I looked at the clock, 11:00am. I yawned while getting the sleep out of my eyes. I rolled out of bed and looked around. I didn't unpack my things last night, but I didn't feel like doing it now either. I wanted to take a nice long shower. And that's exactly what I did. I hopped into the nice hot, steamy water and relaxed, thinking about all that happened recently back at Mystic Falls.

Stefan broke up with me, claiming that it was for my own safety, but I think it's 'cause he has feelings for Katherine. Stronger feelings than towards me. But, truth is Stefan never stopped loving Katherine. He probably started dating me because I look exactly like her. And then there was Damon. He claims to love me, but then I catch him kissing Katherine. I noticed that all my love problems always lead back to Katherine. The two Salvatore brothers have always loved her, they couldn't stop. I had to get away from that place. Of course, there was the Klaus-killing-Matt situation. I was pretty devastated when I found out that Matt was killed, we all were but Caroline was the worse. She locked herself in her room, not drinking anything, for a few days. Finally she came out, going straight to the refrigerator filled with blood. I know it was selfish to run away, especially when all my friends were still depressed about the death, but I had to do it.

I got out of the shower, dried off and grabbed some clothes from my suitcase. Since I missed the hotel's breakfast, I went to the nearest Dunkin' Donuts.

After breakfast, I hung out around my hotel for a while. I had some paper work for school to do; I went over to Forks High School a couple hours ago. I decided to fake my parents; Jack McCray and Nicole McCray. Today's Sunday, so I start school tomorrow. Yay.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one, complete! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I know I rushed things but I swear it'll get better. Next scene will be Elena meeting the Cullens' and Bella. Wooh...kinda.<strong>


	2. First Day of School

**Oh my! This is the longest chapter I've written and it's only 2,500 words. I'm trying to write longer chapters for you all and remember there's pictures on my profile.**

* * *

><p>I woke up to that annoying alarm chirp from my phone. Now that I think about it, I should probably get a new phone… I'll deal with that later. I stretched out like a cat and gave out a huge yawn. Rolled out of bed and hopped in the shower. It was about 6:00m now and school started in an hour. Once I was out of the shower and dried my hair, I got dressed in a blue tank top, black skinny jeans, and a black jacket and stopped below my chest. <strong>(On my profile, I'm really bad at describing clothes!) <strong>I did my make-up, put on some jewelry, slipped on my converses and grabbed my backpack. **(Let's pretend she went school shopping)** After I double checked I had my room key and my car keys, I was out the door and on my way to Forks High School.

As I drove my car into the parking lot, every student's eyes were on me. It was either that I was the new student or my car was much fancier than the others. Everyone either had those cheap regular cars or their dad's old pick-up truck. I had a 2012 Ford Mustang. Not to fancy, but very nice! **(Picture of it on profile! It is an awesome car, my dream car)** I parked my car and got out slowly. I was used to people staring, but it was still kind of creepy. I guess that's what I get for being new. I've never been new to a school before, because I've always lived in Mystic Falls. I made my way to the office and got my schedule and a poorly drawn map of the school that would not help at all. My first task, find my locker. It was locker 226. The first locker near the office was locker 150. Okay, I'm not that close. I looked down at my 'map' again, where the lady at the desk circled where my locker would be around. Great, that was _real_ helpful. Note sarcasm.

As I tried to seek my locker, I ran into someone, literally run into. I looked up at the person. It was a very beautiful girl. She was tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She had long, golden, wavy hair that goes down to the middle of her back that perfectly suits her violet like eyes. She was so beautiful and pale, it was inhuman like. She was wearing a grey coat, a white knitted scarf, and some black jeans. She had some very high black heels on and a necklace with some kind of crest attached to it.

"Watch where you going, new girl," she sneered. I glared at her. For a very beautiful girl, she acted like a bitch.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," I said threw my clenched teeth.

"Don't be so blind next time."

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath, "bitch."

"What did you say?" She glared at me more. How did she hear me? I said it so quietly a human couldn't have heard it.

"I said 'bitch'. Just because you're pretty, doesn't mean you have to be mean to others," I said. Yeah, sticking up for myself! Her eyes softened for a split second then hardened again. She didn't reply for a while, so I figured I should just leave. I turned around slightly and was about to go until the girl grabbed my arm.

"I like you new girl. No one's ever stood up to me before," she said with a smile. I raised an eye brow. Bipolar much? "Looks like you're lost, where you headed?"

I paused for a second then answered, "My locker, 226."

"That's near my locker, follow me." She let go of my arm and walked the opposite direction I was going. Oops… I followed her quickly until she stopped. "Here it is, locker 226. Mines right over there," she said pointing towards the lockers to my right.

"Thanks," I replied, smiling at her. Did I just make a friend…?

"By the way, I'm Rosalie," she said, sticking out her hand.

"Elena." I grabbed her hand and was shocked at how cold it was. It wasn't that chilly in the school.

"If you need any help, just ask me." Then she left, going towards her locker. Huh, she was actually nice. Who knew? Standing there made me realize how heavy my backpack really was. I dropped it on the floor and opened my locker. After stuffing everything inside, except for the binders I needed for my next classes, I looked at my schedule.

_1) English  
>2) Spanish<br>3) Calculus  
>4) Gym<br>Lunch  
>5) Biology<br>6) Government_

Now all I have to do is find each of these classes. I looked up to find Rosalie, hoping she will be willingly to help me out. I saw her talking with a very muscular guy. He was very tall, at least 6 and a half feet. He didn't look overweight, just muscular. His height helps spread out his weight. He was very handsome, had dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair, giving him a childish look. He was pale, just like Rosalie, and had golden eyes. He was wearing a simple jeans and a white t-shirt that really showed off his muscle. I noticed that everyone was staring at them, well the people who weren't staring at me. I had a feeling that they were the It couple of this school. I walked over to Rosalie slowly, then hesitated then kept walking.

"Hey Rosalie. Hope I didn't interrupt something, it's just... can you point out where the English room is?" I asked. Everyone around us looked very shocked. I'm going to go out on a limp here and guess that not many people have the guts to talk to this girl. Even the boy with her widened his eyes by an inch.

"Yeah sure, I'm headed that way too," she said, flipping her golden locks. My eyes flickered to the muscular boy. He spoke up.

"Hey I'm Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend," he said with a wicked grin, looking at Rosalie adoringly. I smiled.

"I'm Elena, the new girl." I stuck out my hand, and he grabbed on to it firmly, shaking it. His hands were just as cold as Rosalie's. Was everyone else cold but me?

"I see little Miss Rosalie actually made a friend," he joked. I raised an eye brow. I figured Rosalie was the popular girl, the one _everyone_ wanted to hang out with. She would have no problem getting a new friend. Well if she worked on her mean issues. Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Ignore the boy," she said with a small chuckle. I smirked. "Okay, off to English now." She grabbed a pink binder from her locker, kissed Emmett, grabbed my hand and pulled my towards what I assume the English room.

As we entered the English room, every head turned towards us. I inched a little closer towards Rosalie. "Doesn't all this staring bother you?" I asked looking around the classroom.

"You get used to it. If you're unnaturally gorgeous, like me, you have to get used to it," she whispered back. I rolled my eyes at her cockiness and smirked.

"Do you think I'm 'unnaturally gorgeous'?" I asked. I already knew I was pretty, all the guys tell me that. I'm always 'hot' or 'sexy', but I have never heard 'unnaturally gorgeous' before. I was curious, what can you expect.

"You're close," she said with a smile. I gladly took her compliment to heart. She looks and acts like the kind of girl that doesn't give out compliments easily. Rosalie took her seat as I walked up to the teacher. She looked in her mid-forties, tall and wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She looked like one of those laid back teachers.

"Uh, hi? I'm Elena Gi…McCray. The new student," I said, silently swearing to myself at the slip up.

"Hello Elena, I'm Mrs. Malloy. Welcome to Forks High School. You can take a seat where ever. But stay up here for a little longer," she said with a smile. I nodded my head slowly, confused. She clapped her hands as if the class were a group of 6 year olds. "Okay class, we have a new student! Why don't you tell us about yourself?" She said.

"Uh, hello. My name is Elena McCray. I moved here with my parents from Virginia," I lied awkwardly.

"Anything else you would like to share?" Mrs. Malloy asked.

"Like what?"

"What kind of sports do you like? Do you have any hobbies?" Wow, she really wanted to get to know me.

"I used to be a cheerleader and on the school council?" I offered.

"Good, good! Maybe you would like to join our squad! Now seat down anywhere." As I walked down the isle of students I heard whispers about me.

"…_so hot…"_

"…_like to see her in a cheerleading outfit…"_

"…_I think I'm in love…"_

"…_bet she's good in the sack…"_

"…_already popular…"_

"…_hanging out with Rosalie freakin' Cullen…"_

See, hanging out with Rosalie is out of the ordinary at this school. I took a seat next to Rosalie and faced towards the front of the classroom.

English was boring, we were learning about Shakespeare for the week. It's good and bad for me. Good because I know Shakespeare very well so this lesson will fly by. Bad because I'd have to re-learn it with the rest of the class. Rosalie looked like she knew Shakespeare as well as I did. Through the whole class Rosalie and I were passing notes, good thing we were at the back of the class. I learned a lot about Rosalie. She was adoptive, had one adoptive sister and three adoptive brothers. Her adoptive parents are very nice and rich, one was a doctor. She was the most prettiest of her family and her brother's girlfriend annoys her. She likes to play baseball, which surprised me. She in return learned a lot about me. Well, the lying part of me. I did tell her that I had a brother but he stays with my aunt back in Virginia. I told her about my fake parents, and told her what I like to do. By the time class was over, we knew each other like the back of our hands.

"What's your next class?" She asked as we exited the English room. I gave her my schedule and it turns out we have four classes together, English, Calculus, Gym, and Government. I just had to survive Spanish and Biology alone. She told me that her sister was in Spanish with me, so she'll help me out, and her brother and his girlfriend was in Biology. She led me to Spanish, wished me good luck, and set out for her class.

I walked in and went straight to the teacher. I figured I'd impress her if I talked in Spanish to her. "Hola Senora, me llamo es Elena, soy nuevo en esta escuela," I said. She looked up from her paper work and smiled.

"Hola Elena, me llamo es Senora Jones. Toma asiento en cualquier lugar," she spoke with a slight accent. I nodded and looked around. What does her sister even look like? Will she look like Rosalie? No, that's a stupid question, their adopted. As a slowly walked towards the row of desks, all eyes were watching my every move. Suddenly a short girl was in my line of vision. She had black hair, short, spiky. She was very thin, pale skin, short and was extremely pretty. She had gold eyes just like Emmett and Rosalie. She was wearing a brown dress that ended at her knees and a short sleeve jacket. She had flats on and the same necklace as Rosalie.

"Hi! My name is Alice. I saw you with my sister Rosalie. How did you make friends with her? She usually ignores everyone but her family," she said in one breathe while engulfing me in a big hug. I shocked a little but smiled.

"Hey, I'm Elena. And surprisingly I made friends with her by insulting her… But she did tell me about you," I said, then adding quickly, "Nothing bad, I promise." Alice laughed. We became good frieds fast and by the end of the class we were as close as me and Rosalie were.

I'm going to skip to lunch because nothing really happened in my 2 other classes. I just hung out with Rosalie in the classes, meeting her brother Jasper. He was a little creepy at first, looking like he was in pain, but once we got to know each other it was fine. I also met a boy named Mike Newton, and man was he persistent and clingy. I do not like that in a guy.

I walked to my locker and shoved everything in to it. Rosalie was waiting there for me with Emmett.

"You have the honor of sitting with us at lunch," Emmett said, winking at me. I smirked and followed them to the cafeteria. One we walked in every head turned to look at us. I saw a mix of jealousy, lust, and interest in each of their eyes. Creepy!

After getting our lunches, Rosalie and Emmett lead me to a table where Jasper, Alice, a boy I assumed was Edward and his girlfriend next to him.

"Edward, Bella this is Elena. Elena that's my idiot brother Edward and his girlfriend Bella," Rosalie introduced us. It was weird how she said Bella's name, it was like she was the most hated girl. I sat down in between Rosalie and Alice.

"Hi!" I said, trying to break the already forming awkward silence.

"Hey, I'm Edward, Rosalie's 'idiot' brother," Edward said. I just smirked and nodded my head.

"And I'm Bella. I see you've already made good friends with the others?" She asked/assumed.

"Yeah, we all met in the last four classes," I replied. We all made light conversation while eating our lunches. Well, while Bella and I ate our lunches. I noticed that none of the Cullens were eating. They were just moving their food around with their forks.

"Not hungry?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Nah, not really," Emmett replied.

"Hey Elena, do you want to come over our house today?" Alice asked randomly. I raised an eye brow.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to," I replied with a smile. I really like these people. Rosalie reminds me greatly of Caroline; she even had the blonde hair. They were both always acting like they were the best. Alice was a little like Bonnie and Emmett was just like Matt. Oh no, Elena don't think of him. You've got to move passed him. Think of this new life. You're Elena McCray now, not Elena Gilbert. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward raised an eyebrow. I just ignored him.

"So Elena, what was it like in Virginia?" Bella asked. What was it with people wanting to know about my old life?

"It was fine, it can get a little boring when you live there your whole life but sometimes it can get really interesting." I said with a smile, thinking about Stefan and Damon and how I reacted when I found out they were vampires. I shook my head lightly. No Elena, you can't think about them, they are the ones that caused you enough pain already. Edward's eyes widened.

"You okay?" I asked as everyone turned to face Edward. He just nodded and looked down. Bella put her hand on Edward's and looked at him confused. But Edward wasn't looking at Bella, he was looking at Alice. Soon enough Alice gasped and glanced at me. Huh, wonder what that was about.

* * *

><p><strong>And it's over! Next chapter will be some in Bella's POV, some in Edward's POV, some in Alice's POV and of course some in Elena's POV. Kay, so REVIEW!<strong>


	3. A Little Jealousy and Some Surprises

**Hey guys, this is chapter …3…? Yeah, chapter 3! Hope you like it 'cause I feel like it's not my best work… THERE'S A JEALOUS Bella! I loves those stories with a jealous Bella (:**

**Bella's POV**

When I heard that there will be a new girl coming to our school, I was thrilled. I could make a new friend and I would be able to relate to her. Now, not so much. I don't normally get jealous, but how could I not with Elena McCray? I'm trying to control myself, get over the jealousy. It started in the beginning of the day, when I got out of my old rusty car and met by my amazingly handsome vampire boyfriend, Edward.

"Hello, love," he said and kissed me on the cheek, "did you know there was a new girl coming today? She's already here."

"Really? I can't wait to meet her!" I said excitedly. We passed an expensive looking car; I think it was a Mustang. "Wow that is one nice car."

"Must be the new girl's," Edward replied. I just shrugged and continued on. When I got inside everyone was chatting about the new girl. Apparently her name is Elena McCray and she moved here from Virginia. Wow, moved across the country, must have been tough for her.

When Edward walked me to my locker there was even more chatter.

"…_Damn, that new girl is hot…"_

"…_she looks so lost, maybe we should help her…"_

"_..Omg, there she is…."_

"…_out of the way, Rosalie's coming…"_

When I looked up from my locker I saw a slender, athletic seventeen year old girl. She had olive skin, brown eyes and long, straight, dark brown hair. She must have been the new girl because I've never seen her before. I nudged Edward and pointed towards her. She was looking down at her schedule or map when she came crashing into Rosalie. Oh crap, I feel bad for Elena now. You do not want to be on Rosalie's bad side, and bumping into her is not a good way to meet her.

"Edward, you should help her, Rosalie will kill the poor girl," I said.

"She'll be able to handle herself." He replied with a smirk. Sure, he can hear what's going on with Elena and Rosalie but I can't. I saw Elena about to leave but Rosalie pulled her back by grabbing her arm. Oh no, Rosalie don't do anything stupid. But what surprised me and the rest of the student body, was that Rosalie actually smiled at Elena. She smiled, a full out smile. She has never smiled at a human, not even me. I looked away, trying to ignore this weird feeling I have in the pit of my stomach. I opened my locker and took out my binders for the first four classes.

"Come on, let's go." I grabbed his cool hand. I've gotten used to his coldness. He walked me to my first class, kissed my cheek then went off to Calculus.

"Omg, Bella did you see the new girl? She is _so_ pretty! I hear she's already made good friends with Rosalie, _the_ Rosalie!" Jessica said as she ran over to me from her desk. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, I saw," I muttered. It started to annoy me that everyone was talking about Elena.

"Damn, did you see the new girl? She is FINE!" Mike exclaimed. Jessica looked a little annoyed. She still has the hugest crush him. And he's pretty oblivious.

"She's not _that_ petty," Jessica muttered. Funny, a second ago she said she was '_so_ pretty'.

"You're kidding me? She's so hot!" It disgusted me how guys talk like that about girls. I rolled my eyes and looked down. Jessica glanced at me.

"Jealous?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Was I? I just shook my head no.

Nothing new happened, just _so_ much talk about Elena. Why can't they just shut up? She's just an ordinary girl. Soon enough lunch came along. I was putting away all my books and replacing them with my lunch bag. Charlie usually lets me take care of myself when it comes to school. I walked into the cafeteria and straight to the Cullens' table, where Edward, Alice and Jasper were already sitting. I took a seat next to Edward and started pulling all my food out.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I asked as I uncapped my water bottle and took a small sip.

"Nothing too much, but did you meet Elena, the new girl?" Alice said with a little squeal. I sighed, not her too!

"No, but I hear she's very nice," Edward said.

"She is! Everyone likes her; she's super sweet and very funny! Even Jasper met her, and they made quick friends!" Great, so now almost all of the Cullens' are suddenly her best friends.

Rosalie and Emmett entered the cafeteria with Elena. Every eye was on her and I felt a little sorry for her. I remembered what it was like when I was new, everyone wouldn't stop bugging me and the stares got a little too intense for me. Then I had another thought. She must have been pretty popular at her old school so she's used to the stares. In fact, I bet she loves all the attention, what a spotlight hog.

After the three of them got their lunches, they headed toward us. Rosalie and Emmett got at the table first and sat in their regular seats. Elena came towards us, eying Edward and I.

"Edward, Bella this is Elena. Elena that's my idiot brother Edward and his girlfriend Bella," Rosalie introduced us. Rosalie said my name with the most venom she could get in her voice. It annoyed me how much she hates me, what did I ever do to her? Elena sat down in between Rosalie and Alice.

"Hi!" Elena said after a small awkward pause at the table

"Hey, I'm Edward, Rosalie's 'idiot' brother," Edward said. Elena smirked and nodded my head.

"And I'm Bella. I see you've already made good friends with the others?" I asked/assumed. I hope that didn't sound too jealous. I wasn't trying to be mean or anything.

"Yeah, we all met in the last four classes," she replied. We all made light conversation while Elena and I were eating. I saw Elena glancing at the Cullen's, probably wondering why they weren't eating because after a little while she finally asked.

"Not hungry?" Elena didn't say it to anyone in particular.

"Nah, not really," Emmett replied.

"Hey Elena, do you want to come over our house today?" Alice asked randomly. She raised an eyebrow, so did I. They met the girl a couple of hours ago and they wanted to bring her home?

"Yeah sure, I'd love to," she replied with a smile. It was silent for a little while, and then I saw Edward raised an eyebrow. He probably just heard some interesting thoughts.

"So Elena, what was it like in Virginia?" I asked, trying to break the silence. I never felt comfortable in those, unless it's with Edward.

"It was fine, it can get a little boring when you live there your whole life but sometimes it can get really interesting," she said with a small smirk, and I was a little interested. She said it like there's some big secret behind the sentence. Edward's eyes widened suddenly.

"You okay?" Elena asked as we all turned to face Edward. He just nodded and looked down. I put her hand on Edward's and looked at him confused, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Alice. I raised an eyebrow. He usually always tells me what's going on or at least to assure me that he was fine. Soon enough Alice gasped and glanced at Elena with wide eyes. Now I really wanted to know what was happening.

**Edward's POV**

School, the only place I wish I could sleep. Going to high school for a whole century, learning the same thing over and over again is really boring after the second time. The only good part about it is seeing Bella every day. Now that there's a new girl, everyone's thoughts were centered on her. It took so little to get these people worked up. I've seen the girl, in person and repeatedly in thought after thought. She's just an ordinary human girl. The excitement over her was sadly expected; they acted the same when Bella came, like giving a new shiny toy to a child. Half the males are convinced they are in love with her and all the females are either jealous or love her style. She seemed rich and was popular at her old school, so it was no surprise she wasn't fazed by the stares.

She did seemed normal, until lunch came along. I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation they were having, just Elena's thoughts. They were very interesting. She usually thinks about either her old friends back in Virginia or what she thinks about us and Bella.

_Anything unusual? _Alice asked me. I turned my head slowly to the left, as if looking at the bricks of the wall, sighed, and then to right, back to the cracks in the ceiling. Only Alice knew that I was shaking my head. Alice and I were good at these private conversations, it was rare when anyone caught us or got suspicious.

I tuned back into Elena's thoughts. …_Emmett was just like Matt. Oh no, Elena don't think of him. You've got to move passed him. Think of this new life. You're Elena McCray now, not Elena Gilbert._ I raised my eyebrow. So McCray wasn't her real last name? She used to go by the last name Gilbert. Why would she want to change her last name?

_Alice, McCray isn't her real last name, she changed it from Gilbert_,I informed her. I glanced at her, watching her raise her eyes to the ceiling then back down.

_Keep listening._

"So Elena, what was it like in Virginia?" Bella asked.

"It was fine, it can get a little boring when you live there your whole life but sometimes it can get really interesting," she said with a small smirk. I glanced at her and then heard her thoughts. …_Stefan and Damon and how I reacted when I found out they were vampires. _Vampires?_ No Elena, you can't think about them, they are the ones that caused you enough pain already._ I widened my eyes. Elena knows vampires? They must have been the reason why she left, or ran away. If she ran away then that must have been the reason why she changed her last name. "You okay?" Elena asked me, but I just nodded my head. Bella put her hand on mine, obviously confused at my shocked expression. I just ignored her, I know pretty mean.

_ALICE! Elena knows all about vampires, they caused her pain, I don't know if it was mental or physical pain but it was pain. She must have run away and changed her last name so no one could track her down._ Alice was as shocked as me, all her thoughts jumbled into one huge mess.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked a little worried. I kept ignoring her, waiting for Alice's reply. "Edward! Will you please tell me what's going on?" Still ignoring, I'm probably going to get it soon but right now that's not important. "EDWARD!"

"Hey Becca, could you shut up?" Rosalie exclaimed.

"It's Bella…"

"Just be happy I chose a girl's name," Rosalie muttered. Elena choked on her water, trying not to laugh; even Emmett was trying to hide his smile. If that wasn't the love of my life she was talking about, I would've laughed too.

"It's nothing, really," I said, hoping that would settle her down. I was tuned back into Elena's thoughts, hoping to get some more information. I got small little bits because once Elena starts thinking about one of the vampires she would make herself think of something else. The vampires she knows aren't like us. So far they can go out in the sun but wearing a special ring, they can eat, they sleep, and they can be killed by a stake. They're like the opposite of us.

**Elena's POV**

Alice and Edward were acting a bit weird. They keep looking at me.

"You guys okay?" I asked.

"We're fine," Edward replied quickly. I nodded my head slowly, not believing him for one moment. We went on with our lunch time the same as before, though I was still getting looks from Edward and Alice. When lunch was coming to an end, Mike and an Asian boy came over to our table shyly.

"Hey Elena, Bella, Cullen's," Mike said, muttering when he got to the 'Cullen's'. We all smirked a little.

"Hey Mike!" Bella said. I think she's the only one who liked him.

"Elena, this is Eric. Eric, this is the new girl, Elena," Mike said, gesturing to us as he introduced us. Oh how I love being called the new girl.

"Hi Eric," I said with not much enthusiasm.

"So, we were wondering if you wanted to go to La Push with us tomorrow after school with some friends of ours," Eric said. La Push? What was that, some kind of French restaurant? Bella must have noticed my confusion.

"La Push is a beach near here," she explained quickly.

"Oh, umm I don't know…" I said trailing off. I didn't really want to spend my whole afternoon with these guys. They seemed a little clingy and territorial.

"Some on, it'll be fun! Do you know how to surf? If not you can just go swimming or take a walk," Mike said, trying to convince me. It wasn't really working.

"I'll come with you, if you want," Bella offered, giving me a small smile. I heard Edward giving a disapproving grunt, the first sound coming from any of the Cullens'. Now I was confused.

"No, you won't go with her," Edward snarled. What was wrong with La Push?

"Come on, nothing will happen!" Now Bella was trying to convince Edward to letting her go. What would happen at a beach? Is she going to drown or something? Is she known for being clumsy and always hurting herself? Edward barked a small laugh. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. He just shook his head.

"So are you coming or not?" Eric said impatiently.

"I'll go if Bella goes." Actually I don't want to go but I'd feel bad if I turned them down. Plus, if Bella goes then I'd have someone normal to talk to.

"Then it's settled, we'll go to the beach with you guys," Bella said, offering a smile to the two boys.

"Awesome, see you two tomorrow," Mike said. They both bid their goodbyes and left.

"Bella…" Edward mumbled.

"Come on Edward, lighten up and let Bella have some fun. It's a beach nothing will go wrong. If she drowns its fine, I'm a certified lifeguard," I said, trying to convince him. Wow, there's been a lot of convincing this lunch period.

"You're a certified lifeguard?" Emmett asked me in disbelief.

"What? I took a class in Virginia!" Some of the Cullens' smirked at me while a rolled my eyes. "So can Bella come or not?"

"Well…" Ed ward trailed off, still thinking.

"Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top!" I begged.

"Fine," Edward gave up.

"Yay!" Bella squealed, throwing her arms over Edward.

**That's it… Again, not my best… Next chapter is when Elena goes to the Cullen's humble abode! Wooh!**


	4. The Cullen Household

**I really want to get to some Elena/Jacob scenes but I have to keep with the 'Meeting the Cullens'' thingy. So I have to slowly get through this chapter and possible the next chapter *sigh* Here's chapter 4. Oh, and hopefully if this chapter is long and I can get through what I had planned, then next chapter could be when they first meet! But I don't know yet, I write the Author's Note before the chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

Once school was over I hopped in my car and rolled my window down as Rosalie came to my car.

"Nice ride," Rosalie smirked, checking out my car.

"Thanks. So, I'm going over to your house?" I asked. She just nodded her head and opened the passenger side door. "Watcha doing?"

"I'm riding with you," she said as she got in and slammed the door shut. I shrugged and started the car.

"Where to navigator?" I asked as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Turn left up here," she directed as she turned the radio on and the volume up load. Give Me Everything by Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo blared out of my stereos. I laughed and sang along, not caring if my voice was very off-pitched. After five minutes of driving and terrible singing, Rosalie yelled over the music, "Turn right at the mailbox!" I turned and we entered the woods. I glanced at Rosalie and raised an eyebrow.

"You live in the woods?" I asked.

"Just keep following the road," she mumbled. I rolled my eyes and kept driving. I stopped at a very nice looking mansion with lots of windows. **(You all know what the house looks like so I don't have to describe it.)**

"Wow, real snazzy," I said with a wink. She just laughed a little as we got out of my car. When she opened the door for me Alice was already there waiting for us.

"Finally, we've been waiting forever!" She said annoyed. Hasn't been that long, has it?

"Sorry, you can only drive so fast," I said sarcasticly.

"Our parents are waiting in the kitchen; we'll give you a tour later."

"Um, okay…?" I said as she pulled me through the house, getting a quick look at the living room. She led me into an enormous kitchen where two young looking adults, Emmett, Edward and Bella were cooking.

"You must be Elena, Emmett and Alice has told me a lot about you," the women said with a sweet smile then added quickly, "All good things, I promise." I chuckled. She was very beautiful, along with the rest of her family. She had a heart-shaped face with her caramel colored hair. She was wearing a simple purple dress with heels on. "My name is Esme." She stuck out her hand.

"Elena, but you already know that," I said as I shook her hand with a grin.

"And I'm Carlisle," the man said, also holding out his hand. He had collar-length blond hair, with a well-toned medium frame, and looked around 23. He looked very young for a father, well adoptive father. I remembered Rosalie telling me that he was a doctor. He was wearing a grey sweater and jeans.

"Nice to meet you," I said kindly and shaking his hand also. I noticed that every single one of the Cullens' had cold skin, though Bella didn't. **(Let's assume Edward told Carlisle that Elena knew about vampires! Just remembered that…)**

"Come join us, we're almost done making a snack for you," Esme said, stretching her hand towards the kitchen.

"Oh, no it's okay. I'm not that hungry, you didn't have to," I said sincerely, it would have been convincing if my stomach didn't growl. Thanks stomach, thanks some much… Esme chuckled.

"None sense, come along Elena." **(Ahhh I just find blood on my pillow…okay sorry.) **She went back to her original spot and started chopping something. As I got closer I saw that she was making salad. Bella and Edward were chopping up some fresh apples while Carlisle was slicing

"So Elena, where did you live in Virginia?" Carlisle asked, still looking down at the

"Um it was a small town named Mystic Fall," I said. I mentally sighed. I miss Mystic Falls, and my brother, Bonnie, Caroline, and Jenna. Oh, that reminds me. I have to call Jeremy and inform him that I was fine. "Excuse me, I just remembered that I have to make a call."

"Okay if you want any privacy, you can go into the living room," Esme said while giving me a sweet smile. I returned the smile and walked out of the Kitchen. As I entered the living room I dialed Jeremy's number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Jeremy, its Elena," I said.

"I know, I have caller ID," he said and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh shut it. So how's Mystic Falls?"

"It's okay, everyone keeps coming to me and asking where you went."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"I might've told Bonnie…and Caroline…"

"Is that everyone?"

"Um, Jenna and Alaric."

"Is _that_ everyone?"

"Yup, don't worry I didn't say anything to the vamps."

I hesitated. "How are they?"

"Damon is sad and moping around, drinking away like there's no tomorrow. Stefan just looks all sad."

"What about Katharine?" I was curious.

"I don't know, I think she went hunting when you left."

"Oh, okay…"

"So how's Washington? Make any new friends at school?"

"Yeah, a bunch Mom."

"Hey now, shut it!"

"Yeah, actually right now I'm at a friend's house."

"That's cool."

"Well, I got to go. Bye Jeremy, love you." I said as I saw Rosalie coming into the living room.

"M'kay, talk to you later, love you too." Then he hung up. I sighed and faced Rosalie.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as I put my phone in my pocket. I still think I should get a new one…

"Carlisle wanted me to inform you that our snacks are ready to be eaten," she said as I followed her into the kitchen. On the counter was a platter of different crackers, apples, cheese and lunch meat. Next to it was a big bowl of salad. Bella was already eating some in a separate smaller plate.

"Um, thanks!" I said as I got a small plate and filled it with crackers, cheese and salad. As I sat down I looked around. "You guys aren't going to eat?"

"We ate while making this," Alice explained quickly. I nodded slowly and dug in. While Bella and I ate, we made small talk about school, Mystic Falls, and Forks.

As I was done and put my dish in the sink, Emmett asked me, "Hey Elena, do you believe in vampires?" I stiffened and turned around slowly. The Cullens were glaring at him while Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Why, do you?" I asked, hoping it was just more small talk.

"Yeah, some could argue about the topic but I really do think so," he said slowly. Everyone was silent after that until Carlisle spoke up.

"I don't think their real, but you never know." So they believed in vampires? I wonder if they know any, and if not how they would react if they ever found out that vampire's are real. And if they think vampires exist, what about witches and werewolves?

"Well, I better get going, have to get home before my parents start worrying," I said as I hurried to get to the front door. All of a sudden Jasper and Emmett were blocking the door as the rest of them came from behind me. Now they were just starting to scare me.

"We know that you know," Edward said.

"I know what?" I asked, even though I had a feeling I knew what they were talking about.

"That you know that vampires exist," Alice said simply. I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah, and next time I'm over we can ride on my unicorns, but you have to keep that a secret," I joked, covering my fear.

"It's okay, you don't have to fear us," Jasper said. Instantly I felt calm and relaxed.

"Elena, we're vampires." My eyes widened and I shook my head, stumbling back.

"You can't be! Where's you rings?" I asked pointing at their naked hands. They went to school and even though it wasn't sunny at all, they still needed rings.

Half the Cullens' looked a little confused but Edward spoke up. "See, the vampires you know are different from us. W e don't need any rings to go out in the day time, but we do sparkle in the sun light." That was when I burst out laughing. Now I know their just kidding.

"Yeah, okay you guys are vampires," I said, still laughing. But they weren't laughing with me, they looked completely serious.

"Elena, we're being honest. We can prove it to you," Rosalie said.

"Okay, show me your fangs."

"That's another thing… we don't have fangs," Edward said. I rolled my eyes.

"Then you aren't real vampires!" Suddenly I was grabbed by my arm and pulled out of the house and into the woods.

"We will show you that we are telling the truth," Rosalie said then all the Cullens' were in front of me. Then it happened. All at once they disappeared. I looked around, but only seeing Bella.

"Where did they go? They were right in front of us!" I exclaimed. She just rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Their somewhere."

"Up here girlies!" We both looked up to meet Emmett's smirking face in the tree above us. Then the Cullens' were in front of us again.

"Okay, I'd admit that was kind of cool, but anyone can climb a tree," I said unimpressed.

"We're faster than humans." Then they all were on a top of a hill about 50 yards away from us. "We're stronger than others." Then Emmett ran towards tree, broke the biggest branch and held it like it weighed nothing. Then I was thrown on the back of Rosalie and she started running. Once we were at a clearing, where the sun was shining, she put me down. We were shaded by the trees.

"Okay, I believe you. You guys are vampires," I said in defeat.

"Wait, there's more." Then she stepped into the sun light. She her skin sparkled like diamonds. It was breathtaking.

"Oh my god…" Was all I could say.

"Yeah…"

"So, you're a vampire." She just nodded and held me bridal style back to the house. They were all standing there, staring at me.

"So, you believe us now?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah. But can you explain to me about…your kind?"

"Well, as you already know we are stronger and faster."

"Same as the vampire's I know."

"We can't eat or sleep."

"Mine can do both…"

"We can't go out in the sun, because we sparkle. We have no fangs. We have to be ripped apart, limb by limb, and burned to die. Oh and we don't have any blood."

"Uhhh, mine can go in the sun with a special ring, have fangs and can be killed by a wooden stake to the heart. And mine do."

"Our family are sort of like the vegetarian vampires. We don't like to bite people because our bite is venomous." They're kind of like Stefan…

"Some of my vampires feed on animal blood, but it's not as filling as human blood. One of vamps I know is like you, but the other one used to drink from humans but now he steals blood from the blood bank."

We all talked in the living room for a while until it was dark outside. "I should probably get going," I said as I started getting up.

"Oh, where are you staying?" Esme asked.

"Um, a hotel…" I replied.

"That is no way to live!" She exclaimed. I just shrugged.

"It's okay, really," I mumbled.

"You should live with us!" Rosalie offered. My eyes widened. I trusted these people, but do I want to live with them? I mean, I've lived with a vampire. Two, actually. But I did that after like a couple of months… I met these people today. But then again, I won't have to live in a hotel. Am I ready to live in a house full of vampires?

"We aren't trying to rush you," Edward said. "And we are nice vampires."

"Hey! My thoughts are private!" I exclaimed. He chuckled.

"If you're not comfortable with living with vampires… Do you want to stay with Bella?" Edward suggested. Bella widened her eyes and stared at Edward in disbelief. I don't know if it's because she doesn't want me to live with her or becasue she didn't expect Edward to say that. Bella and I haven't known each other that well, it would be nice to get to know her better.

"I don't know…" Everyone was being so nice to me, letting me in to their homes easily.

"It's okay, right Bella?" He asked Bella, looking over at her. She looked like she was having a battle inside her head.

"Sure, why not? But We have to ask Charlie..." She finally said uncertainly.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"Her dad," Rosalie rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I had an awesome idea of the reason why Elena should stay with Bella, but then I started watching tv and forgot it… I was pretty angry, so let's pretend there was an awesome reason… Next chapter is Elena meeting Jacob (WOOOOH!) and some more Bella jealousy... ;)<strong>


	5. La Push: Part One

**My power was out for three days, because of the hurricane that hit on Sunday. It might have been bad for the other states, but in Cape Cod it was just strong wind and a little rain here and there. It's pretty sad they even called it a hurricane for us. But the bad news is that my climbing tree fell down and I'm depressed **

**I changed the last chapter a bit. Instead of Bella asking Elena to stay with her, Edward suggested it and Bella went along with it… Just to tell those people who didn't know that… but half the people who read fanfics don't read these so for those who don't**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I still can't believe Edward. He just had to be nice and offered to let Elena stay with me! Now I have to share not only my friends, but also my home with Elena. I've only known her a day, for all I know she could be a creepy serial killer! Okay, so that might be a little over exaggerating, but still.

After we all said our good-byes, I was in Elena's fancy car on my way home. We made a quick stop at the inn, for all her stuff. I don't even know if Charlie will agree to let her stay, though this is Elena, _everyone_ loves her immediately.

"Okay, this is my house," I said as Elena pulled into my driveway. Charlie's police car was parked beside my rusty pick-up truck. Edward or one of them must have dropped off it. Elena got out of her car slowly, looking at her new surroundings. I was already out and walking up towards my front door. Before I could even get out my keys, Charlie swung open the door.

"Bella, where have you been?" He asked worriedly.

"I told you, I was going over Edward's house right after school," I reminded him. Charlie usually doesn't listen to what I say when Edward's name is in the sentence. It still bothered me that Charlie wouldn't accept the fact that Edward was my boyfriend and will be for a _long_ time.

"Oh, sorry. I mustn't have heard you." Of course he hadn't… He now noticed Elena awkwardly standing behind me. "Oh, I didn't know Bella would bring anyone home. And you are sweetheart?"

"Hi, you must be Charlie. I'm Elena, I just moved here a few days ago," she said as she stuck out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Ah, yes I heard that there was a new face that wondered into Forks. It's very nice to meet you too, Elena," Charlie replied sweetly as he shook her hand. Charlie was a sucker for sweet, polite girls, that why he loves Alice.

"Char–Dad, Elena doesn't have a place to stay, so I was wondering if she could stay here if that's okay with you." I slipped up a little at his name. Charlie wanted me to call him Dad instead of Charlie.

"Where's your parents Elena?"

"They had to go to Paris for this thing that involves my Dad's work, but they wanted to let me finish school before joining them," Elena lied smoothly.

"Yeah, and she felt lonely in the motel so I offered to come stay with us for a while, of course if it's okay with you," I explained. This part wasn't a lie, which was good because I was never good with lying.

"Why don't we talk about this over dinner?" Charlie said sweetly, stepping aside for us to enter the house.

"Of course! What are we eating? I'm fine with anything." Elena followed Charlie into the kitchen, where steaming pizza was laying on the table.

"I ordered pizza for me and Bella but I'm sure there's enough for us three to share," Charlie said as he took out three plates.

"Uh, Dad," I said, "We already ate at the Cullens' house…"

"Oh, o it's fine. I'm still a little hungry!" Elena said as she put a slice on her plate.

Over dinner, I got to know more about Elena's fake parents. Apparently her dad is a scientist/professor and he's doing a study thing in Paris. I have to admit, she was a good liar. Too good, like she's been doing it for a while. I wonder what else she's been lying about when she came to Forks.

"You're a good kid, Elena. We would love to have you stay with us," Charlie said as he cleared the table. Speak for yourself, Dad. I forced a smile and nodded.

"That'd be great, Mr. Swan. Thank you very much!" It's weird to hear someone call my Dad 'Mr. Swan'. Normally people call him Charlie or Sheriff, but mostly Charlie.

"You're going to be living with us for a few months, please call me Charlie!" I could tell Charlie (oh, excuse me, _Dad._) thought of Elena as a daughter already. Oh, but it took a couple days for us to get out of the awkward stages. I really had to stop this. I am not jealous of Elena. I am not jealous of Elena. I am not jealous of Elena. Maybe if I keep repeating it, it'll be true. Unlikely.

**Elena's POV**

Charlie and Bella are very sweet to me. I still can't believe they let me in their home with knowing me for a day. Charlie even offered to pay for new clothes for me. I didn't know how to repay them, but I'm going to have to think of something.

It was the end of the day and I was standing by my car, waiting for Bella. Today we were going to La Push. It was an exceptional day for swimming, not exactly sunny but not all dark and depressing. I have a bikini in my bag but I most likely won't swim.

"Hey, you ready?" Bella said as she flung her back pack off her shoulder.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," I muttered as I unlocked my car door. We figured that I should just drive Bella to school to save gas and what not.

"So there are some things you should know before we get to the beach," Bella said as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Like what?"

"Well, there's… shape shifters that live at the reservation. One of them are my best friends," Bella explained to me.

"Shape shifters? What do they turn into?" I asked as I made a sharp right onto a small road.

"Wolves." I've always liked wolves for some reason. **(That's actually me, wolves are my favorite animal *heart*)**

"That's cool, will they be there?" I asked. I was taking all this new information quite well. New kind of vampires and shape shifters. I wonder if they have witches like Bonnie.

"Most likely, but don't get any of them mad or else they'll 'wolf out' as I like to call." I nodded and focused on driving; only listening to Bella's directions. Are the wolves dangerous to hang with? They could 'wolf out' on you and kill you, couldn't they?

"Turn into this parking lot." I did what she told me and we faced a truck full of girls and some guys in wet suits **(That is what they're called, right?)** with their surf boards. I saw Mike talking to a brunette girl and an Asian boy, Eric was it? I parked next to the truck and got out with Bella.

"Hey Elena!" Mike and a few others I didn't know greeted me.

"Um, hi!" I said with less enthusiasm. Bella went over to the truck with the other girls as I walked slowly over.

"Hi Elena! I'm Jessica. And this is Angela," the brunette said and gestured to a light brown haired girl. I smiled at the girls.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you," I said. We all went over to the truck.

"Elena, you going surfing?" Mike asked.

"Um, I don't really know how to surf…"

"I could teach you," he offered. I just shrugged; I didn't like Mike that much, he was clingy. I glanced at Bella because she was the only one here I actually knew and liked. She was staring off to some place father along the beach.

I looked to where she was staring at and saw a bunch of Indian looking boys. They were passing a football and hanging out. They were all very good looking and had a six pack. **(Yummy *heart*)** One guy caught my attention. He was glancing at us a few times while passing the football to his right. He had dark russet skin, dark eyes, and black hair. Like the others, he had cut-off styled jeans and no shirt. He was… gorgeous. He looked over towards us again and his eyes landed on me. We stared at each other and even though we didn't know each other at all I felt something click. Finally one of the boys pushed him and said something to him, making him look away.

"Hey Bella, who are those guys?" I asked as I sat next to her. She leaned over to me.

"Those are the werewolves," she whispered into my ear. She got up and pulled me with her. "Come on, you are going to meet them!"

"Okay…" As we passed Mike and yelled to him, "We're just going to meet up with some people." He didn't look very happy but he nodded. We walked over to the boys. The boy that was staring at me, the guy who was passing the football to him, and a couple other guys noticed us coming towards them.

"Hey look, it's Bella! Haven't seen you since the Cullens' got back," one of the boys sneered. All the guys rolled their eyes. I raised my eye brow.

"The guys don't like the Cullens, arch enemies," Bella explained. I nodded and looked at all the boys closely. All of them looked alike, as if they were all brothers. The way one of the guys walked in front of all of them must've meant he was they're leader or something. My eyes landed on the boy from before and we started staring at each other again. I don't know what it is about him, but I can't help it.

**Jacob's POV**

"It's actually a decent day to go to the beach! We have to go," Seth yelled form Emily's kitchen. The whole pack was hanging out except Paul and Leah.

"Yeah totally! We need to go surfing, show those humans how the pros do it," Embry said from beside me.

"Eh, why not?" I shrugged. We all looked at Sam for approval.

"Guess we're going to the beach today," he said. We got all the things we figure we needed and set off after Sam kissed Emily good-bye.

It was a nice day to go surfing, a couple humans here and there. I took my football and hurled it to Seth. "Think fast!" He caught the ball right before it came crashing into his face.

"Nice one!" He yelled back. "Quil, catch!" He threw the ball as hard as he could throw. Quil caught it at ease and threw it towards Embry. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking, talking to Jared, and it hit him on the side of his head. He looked shocked, looking up to where the ball has been thrown then glaring at the three of us. Seth, Quil, and I exchanged glances before bursting out laughing, falling on to the soft sand.

"You should've… seen…your face!" Quil exclaimed between laughs. Before we could calm ourselves, Embry picked up the football and chucked it at Quil's stomach.

Quil crouched into a small ball, holding his stomach but still laughing, yelling, "The pain The agonizing pain!" We went back to throwing the football back and forth between Seth, Embry, Quil and I. Sam, Jared, and the others were either in the water or hanging out on the sand. I heard a load laugh and looked over to see some humans gathered around a blue truck. They looked like Bella's friends, but there was no Bella.

"JAKE!" I heard and as I turned back around I saw the football hurtling towards my face. I caught it a few inches from my face.

"Are you guys trying to kill me or something?" I yelled to them.

I looked back at the group of humans and saw a new car pull into the parking lot. It was fancier than the usually cars that come to the beach, like Cullen fancy. Bella got out of the passengers' side of the car. She wore a grey tank top, white shorts, and a dark blue bathing suit underneath **(picture on profile… let's pretend they both changed.) **Then a girl came out of the drivers' side. She was… beautiful. She had olive skin, brown eyes and long, straight, dark brown hair. She was wearing a blue and white stripped tank top that says 'Lover Not A Fighter', short shorts, and a blue and white bikini underneath. **(Again, on my profile.) **I tried to focus on football, but I kept finding myself looking at her.

She looked over at us and her eyes landed on me. I stare in her chocolate brown eyes, not being able to look away. I dint know about her but I felt a click, as if we were supposed to meet. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, way more beautiful than Bella. My heart was pounding so hard rom just thinking about her.

"Hey man, watcha staring at?" Quil asked, pushing me a little. It made me look away from the girl.

"Nothing."

The girl asked Bella something which Bella replied to by whispering in her ear. Then she pulled the girl up and started towards us.

"Hey look, it's Bella! Haven't seen you since the Cullens' got back," Jared sneered. All of us rolled our eyes. The girl raised her eye brow.

"The guys don't like the Cullens, arch enemies," Bella explained to her. She nodded and looked at all of us, finally looking at me at the end. Her eyes stayed on me while I still stared at her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam look between us and smirk. He whispered something to Jared and soon enough the whole pack knew whatever it was.

"Hi I'm Elena," the girl said, smiling.

"I'm Jake, and these are some friends of mine," I replied, gesturing the pack. I kept my eyes on her.

"Uh Jake, can I talk to you," Bella asked me.

"Whatever it is, you can say it in front of the guys to," I said my eyes still on Elena.

"Elena knows." I ripped my gaze at Elena to look at Bella. I raised my eye brow.

"Knows what?"Seth asked, winking at Bella.

"About werewolves and vampires," Elena said, I looked back at her. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone."

"I believe you won't," Sam said with a soft smile.

**Bella's POV**

Elena and Jake wouldn't stop staring at each other. I didn't understand why. It seemed that the whole pack knew what was going on though.

"Hey Sam?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on between those two?"

"It seems that they are imprinted," Sam said with a wink. WHAT?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the chapter and the JacobElena scene (if I could make a heart and it would actually turn up then I would right now.) What would you call them? Jelena? (Haha, that sounds like Justin and Selena… I like those two together *heart*) **

**Holy shit! So while I was writing this I've been listening to these two guys that do covers on YouTube. Now, I usually hate those because all the people think they can sing but these guys are extremely good! youtube .com/user/justinrobinett they're names are Justin and Michael. And then there's also Colton Jacobson youtube .com/user/coltonjacobson16 . They're both really, really, really, really good! Check them both out! (I like Michael and Justin better than Colton though…)**


	6. La Push: Part Two

**For some reason, I feel like I can write in Bella's POV better than the rest… maybe Edward's…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Not even a week ago was when Jake confessed he has more than friend feelings towards me. Now he has imprinted on the one girl I couldn't stand. The girl that everyone seems to fall in love with the second they meet her. It's like everyone was under a spell and I'm the only one immune to it. She even won Jasper over, who is supposed to stay away from me for my own safety. She and Rosalie are best buds, Carlisle and Esme probably think of her as their own child, and now Jake has imprinted on her! She could just win everyone and anyone over, couldn't she?

_You are not jealous of her, you are not jealous of her,_ I kept repeating in my head. I took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile on my face. "Aw, I'm happy for him."

"About time his gotten over you, I mean since you have that leech," Embry sneered. I rolled my eyes; it still annoyed me that they call them that. Although the Cullens' do call them dogs, mutts, etc. Jake and Elena were still in their 'trance' or whatever. Personally I think it's a bit strange how their just staring at each other, not even talking. It's like their having a silent conversation.

"So, what are you ladies up to?" Seth asked. Elena broke eye contact with Jake.

"Just chilling, maybe go for a swim," she said with a shrug. "How about you guys?"

"We were going to go surfing," Jake replied.

"You know, I've always wanted to try, but I'm most likely going to wipe out." Funny, just a few minutes ago it didn't seem she was thrilled with Mike teaching her.

"Well you know, I'm a pretty good teacher. Plus, I think I'm the best out of this whole group," Jake said with a grin. Elena raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Oh really? Well then I look forward to be taught by the master." I rolled my eyes. I always thought Quil was the best…

"Well after you two stop flirting, we can head out," Embry teased. Elena turned a little pink while Jake rolled his eyes.

"You know, I just realized I never got any of your names…" Elena pointed out.

After they were all introduced, we started towards the water. But before any of us could even get our toes wet, Mike and a few others made their ways towards us.

"Hey, I thought I was going to teach you to surf," Mike protested, with a little whine seeping through.

"Oh, uh…" Elena mumbled, trying to look for an excuse.

"We just wanted Elena to learn from the best," Seth said while draping an arm over her shoulder.

"I'm pretty good, if I say so myself," Mike argued back. That got the whole pack laughing. I stifled from laughing and Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Really? So why don't you show us and go against our best surfer?" Jared asked with a smirk. It's pretty obvious that Mike will get creamed, even if the _worst_ surfer in the pack goes against him.

"Fine, who will I surf against?" Aw, he has so much confidence, it breaks my heart.

"I'll go," Jake offered with a smirk. "It's okay Miles, I'll go easy on you."

"Uh, my name is Mike..."

"I said that, what did you hear?" Jake said in a mocking confused look.

"You said Miles…"

"No, I said Mike…'cause that's your name…"

"No…" Now Mike looked confused.

"I don't know what you heard, but Jake definitely said Mike," Quil said with a grin. I looked at Mike. Poor guy looked so confused.

"Are you guys gonna confuse the poor guy or surf?" Elena asked, offering a friendly smile to Mike.

"Winner gets to teach Elena how to surf," Mike said.

"I'm/She's not some prize to be won over," Elena and Jake said at the same time. They both looked at each other and grinned.

"Thank you! Someone agrees with me!" Elena said with a laugh.

"Are you guys gonna surf or not?" Embry complained. Jake grinned at looked at Mike.

"You can go first." **(So I have never surfed and I don't know any surfing terms or whatever so if you are curious to what Mike did, look on my profile. Let's pretend it was okay…) (Crap…I can't find any surfing that was okay but not the best.)**

"Beat that," Mike said with a grin as he swam towards us. The pack was making little comments while he was surfing. Apparently he was good but not great. Jake smirked and paddled out into the ocean. **(Again, on my profile. And for the people who are too lazy, just think of some awesome tricks and what not.)** All the guys were cheering on Jake while Elena looked impressive and surprised. I have to admit, this was my first time seeing Jake surf. I didn't even know he even surfed let alone amazing.

"That was so awesome!" Elena exclaimed when Jake swam back to us.

"So you want to learn?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes!" Mike looked sad and turned to leave.

"Hey, you were good. Keep practicing," Jake said, because he was such a good guy, no sarcasm intended.

"Yeah, whatever," Mike said bitterly.

"What a sore loser," Seth muttered under his breath.

"So let's begin…"

*****LINEBREAK OF AWESOMENESS!*****

**Elena's POV**

I'll tell you one thing: I cannot surf. At all.

"You weren't that bad," Jacob tried to comfort me.

We were on the shore watching the rest of the pack surf. They were amazing, Quil and Embry was doing all types of fancy flips like how he jumped into the air holding the board to his feet and spin doing a total 360 and landed back on the wave surfing till the wave crashed.

I gave Jake incredulous look. "You're right I wasn't bad. I was disastrous." I really was, the farthest I got was paddling out and turning my board around then when I went to stand on the board I kept falling off and slipping off too.

"You're being way too dramatic." Jake said. I raised an eyebrow.

"So the first time you surfed you almost took someone's head off?" I exclaimed. I was trying to stand on my board again when I slipped and my board went flying and almost hit Jared if he didn't duck in time. He understood but I knew he still little pissed off.

"That was an accident." Jake. I saw Seth coming back, the others still surfing.

"Elena, you really need some help!" He exclaimed as he shook out his hair like a dog **(Haha, I didn't even see that until I overlooked it one last time…)**

"Shut up," I muttered.

"Aw, you'll get better!" Jake said, putting an arm over my shoulder. I scooted closer to him, taking in his scent. He was really warm, which helped with the chill I still had from the ocean. His touch always made me feel better.

"Most likely not," I mumbled.

"And you guys aren't dating, why?" Seth muttered. I looked down, turning a little pink. My phone rang and I jumped a little.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, forget to call me?"_ Jeremy.

"No, I was going to call later tonight."

"_Oh really?"_

"Yes! So how's everyone?"

"_Bonnie and Caroline are arguing if they should call you, Damon is still drinking, Stefan is a little sad but Katherine's there so…"_

"Ah, thought so."

"_How's Washington?"_

"It's good. I'm at the beach right now. Some of my friends' friends _tried_ teaching me how to surf."

"_Tried?"_

"I kept whipping out."

"_I would've loved to watch that._"

"I bet you would've."

"_So you've got friends?_"

"I'm loveable!"

"_Any boyfriends yet?"_

"No, the guys at my school are clingy."

"_Washington boys aren't like Virginia boys?"_

"I feel weird talking about my love life with you…"

"_Whatever, I feel like we haven't talked about this."_

"You haven't talked about this when I was with you."

"_Oh come on, I haven't seen you since last week!"_

"Like five days ago."

"_I miss you."_

"Miss you too."

"_You ever coming back?"_

"Maybe."

"_Okay, just hope you know everyone here misses you."_

"Well tell them I miss them and they can call me anytime they want… except the Salvatore brothers, obviously."

"_Is this the end of our conversation?"_

"Sounds like it…"

"_Well okay, bye love you."_

"Bye, love you too." I hit the end button and set it down.

"Boyfriend?" Jake asked, and I think I heard a little sadness in his voice.

"What? Jeremy? Ew no, he's my brother," I laughed. He looked a little embarrassed and looked down. "It's okay, it would sound like a boyfriend… kind of…"

"Who are the 'Salvatore brothers'?"

"Um, just some guys…" I mumbled. Like I wanted to talk about my love life to a guy I met a couple hours ago. Plus, this guy was insanely hot, caring, and sweet. Nothing like Damon or Stefan!

"Okay…" He sounded like he wanted to know more about it. I saw Bella walking towards us.

"Hey, Charlie wants us to get going." I've noticed that she calls him Charlie when he isn't around but Dad when he is… Wonder what's going on between the two.

"Aw, okay." I moved out of Jacobs arm and immediately missed his warmth. I stood up and got my shorts and shirt.

"I guess I'll see you later…?" Jake said as he stood too.

"I hope…" I said as I put my shorts on and slipped my phone in the back pocket.

"How about we hang out over the weekend?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Is hanging out a date or friends? I guess I'll go for friends…

* * *

><p><strong>Here, I wrote this right when I remembered I had school tomorrow. I'm pretty sad. I start 8<strong>**th**** grade and have to drag like 50 pounds of binders and shit up two flights of stairs… every freaking day. So I'm probably not going to write that much, even though I barely do now. So sorry, I'll try to. I usually type a little here and there every day until I finally sit down and type the rest. I didn't know how to finish this so I stopped it there...**

**So, review. I like them, they make me feel like my writing is actually good.**

**Haha, I was flipping through channels and I got to SpongeBob and I heard this:**

"**I guess the things everyone says about us is true." – SpongeBob  
>"That we're attractive?" – Patrick<strong>


End file.
